Harry Potter: Mutant Chronicles
by anime-death-angel
Summary: What if the Evans family adopted Lily when she was a baby. What if Lily's real father was Erik Lehnsherr. Raised by his grandfather Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts as a different person than expected. Good Snape / Hufflepuff Harry / Third year Tonks
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall was a woman who wouldn't normally question the decisions of Albus Dumbledore but this was one of the few times she wasn't sure of his actions.

Shortly as Voldemort's 'demise' Hagrid had delivered Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived to them. She was sure that Albus would leave Harry in the care of the Dursley's and after observing them for a day she knew they would abuse Harry. However, she was surprised when Dumbledore told her that Harry had another relative, a grandfather that she knew nothing about.

Apparently, the Evan's family wasn't Lily's real family. She was adopted at an orphanage when she was six months old with her mother dying at birth and no record of her father. Now both she and Dumbledore with a baby Harry stood in front of a large estate of Harry's grandfather, Erik Lehnsherr.

"Albus are you sure it's alright to leave Harry here? I mean I glad he's not going to those awful muggles but we don't know anything about this Erik Lehnsherr."

"I assure you Minerva that Mr. Lehnsherr will care for young Harry but first you must know that…" Dumbledore never finished his sentence as multiple metal spikes from a nearby gate tore themselves out of the ground and surrounded the two. Looking up Minerva saw a man in red armor and helmet with a purple cape descending towards them and wondered if he was a wizard.

"Might I inquire as to why there is a witch and wizard at my door step?" The man known as Eric asked as Dumbledore spoke.

"Greetings Mr. Lehnsherr. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Tell me do you recall the name of a young woman named Anya (1)

_10 years later_

Three people stood just outside the barrier separating Platform 9 ¾ from the muggle world.

The first man was wearing a gray business suit, with a white dress shirt and red tie. A matching gray trench-coat was worn over-top of the suit. And a gray fedora covered his white hair. His gaunt face was worn from years of stress, but his gray eyes held a hard glint to them. He kept his hand on the shoulder of the youngest member of the group.

The second member of the group was a woman. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with shoulder length black hair and green eyes, wearing a blue business suit and black high heels. The truth was that this was not her natural appearance, and that her entire appearance, even her clothes, were fake. Her true appearance was naked scaly, blue skin. Her eyes were naturally yellow, and her hair naturally red.

The third, and youngest member of the trio, was an eleven year-old boy with green eyes and messy black hair that refused all attempts to tame it, though it was covered by a black fedora. He pushed a cart before him, loaded with a specially made, stainless steel school trunk and a cage containing a snowy white owl. The boy wore an ensemble similar to the older man, except in black, instead of gray. His dress shirt was red, while his tie was black. Around both of his wrist were three thick metal bracelets made of rare adamantium metal. But unlike the older man, who wore black dress shoes, the boy wore polished black cowboy boots.

You're sure this is the right place?" the older man asked.

"Yes," the boy answered. "Professor McGonagall said all I had to do was walk through the barrier. It's apparently set up so that muggles only feel a solid wall however." He turned to hug the older man and the woman. "I'm going to miss you two."

The woman held onto him the longest. "Don't forget to write Harry." She said.

"I won't aunt Raven" the boy assured her. "I'll try and send Hedwig once a week."

"Don't forget," the older man began, "be careful when using your powers. Though most of humanity is slowly beginning to accept us, we have no idea how the wizarding world feels about mutants." He smiled. "Of course they may simply assume you're using magic of some sort."

"I'll be careful Grandpa," Harry assured the older man with a smile. "I'll make you and my parents proud."

The old man smiled down at his grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I already am Harry. And I know your parents would be as well."

"How?"

The old man knelt down in front of Harry. "Because that's how parents are Harry. Never doubt that your parents would be proud of you, it shames their memory."

Harry smiled and hugged his grandfather again. "I'll see you guys at Christmas."

"I'm already counting the days."

With one last look at his grandfather and foster mother, Harry James Potter walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.

"He'll be okay Eric," Raven aka Mystique assured the older man. "You've trained him well." She said while Erik Lehnsherr smiled and walked away.

HPHPHPHP

On the other side of the barrier, Harry Potter pulled himself, his trunk and Hedwig, onto the train, subtly using his powers to make the trunk much lighter than it actually was. After finding an empty compartment, and making sure the coast was clear, he levitated his trunk up onto the rack, and set Hedwig in one of the seats.

He set his jacket on the seat. And after sitting down he pulled out a copy of _A History of Magic_ by _Bathilda Bagshot_ and began to read.

But before he could begin, the door opened to reveal a bushy brown haired with chocolate brown eyes. "Do you mind if I join you?" Harry shook his head and gestured for her to take a seat. "Not at all. Do you need any help with your trunk?" he asked.

The girl hesitated for a moment. "Sure."

Harry set his book aside and stood up to help the girl. As he helped her lift her trunk (he mentally cursed wood. The trunk didn't contain enough metal to support it if he tried to lift it that way), he noticed that she seemed to be holding back her strength and that she was wearing gloves, despite the fact that it was fairly warm out. On top of that he also noticed that she was wearing contacts on her eyes.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl introduced herself as she sat down across from him. Harry thought her canines were longer than normal, but couldn't be sure.

Harry held out his hand. "Harry Potter," he said as he shook her hand.

He saw her eyes widen. "I've read about you." she said. "You're mentioned in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord._"

Harry smiled. "Really? I suppose I'll have to get my hands on a copy then."

"You mean you didn't know?" She asked perplexed.

He shrugged. "I was raised by my maternal grandfather, he's non-magical."

"Oh."

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you wearing gloves?" He asked. "It's fairly warm out."

She frowned and looked down. "Um. I'd rather not say."

"It's okay. I apologize if I was to forward."

Hermione smiled lightly. "You're very polite."

Harry laughed. "I'd better be. Grandpa would skin me alive if he found out I wasn't. Are your parent's magical?"

The brown haired girl shook her head. "No, well maybe."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean maybe?"

Hermione sighed "Well my grandmother on my mother's side was…different than others. But my mum and dad are both dentist though, and not-magical." She smiled. "They were excited when I got my letter though."

Harry smiled. "That's good." He sat back in his seat. "So why'd you hold back with the trunk?"

Hermione's eye's widened. "I don't know what you mean," she said defensively.

Harry sighed. "If you're going to lie, at least try Hermione. I'm not mad, just curious; I could tell you weren't putting your all into picking your trunk up. I can also tell that you're wearing contacts."

Hermione slouched and was silent for several moments. "You'll think I'm a freak," she said softly. "Everyone else does."

Harry stood from his seat and knelt down in front of Hermione. "I promise I won't think you're a freak Hermione, I promise." He smiled. "Grandpa would have my head if I did."

Hermione returned Harry's smile, albeit weakly. She licked her lips before answering. "I've always been stronger than other people. And my hands…" Hermione pulled one of her gloves of her hands, revealing that her nails were actually claws. "My nails have always been like this. Even when I file them, they grow right back. And my eye's…" Hermione took out the contacts, revealing the same chocolate brown eyes only more akin to that of a cat's eye's.

To Hermione's surprise, Harry smiled. "That's great Hermione. Do you have any other abilities?"

"My senses of sight, hearing, and smell are better than some animals. I'm very flexible, have great balance, and can jump long distances. The kids at school, always picked on me, called me names, an animal."

Harry put his hand on her cheek. "You're not an animal Hermione. But you are different." Hermione looked up at Harry with a hurt look. "You're a mutant, just like me."

"What do you mean a mutant like you?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Hermione, you are very special." He sat up on the bench next to her. "Grandpa could explain it better, but do you know anything about genetics?"

Hermione nodded. "I read a lot, stuff more advanced than others my age."

"Well, the best explanation I can give is that you, me, and others out there carry a gene, sometimes called the x-gene. This gene, it grants a person a power, or sometimes powers. Things ranging from super-human strength, telepathy, teleportation and pretty much anything else you can think of."

"You said you're a mutant?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "As my grandfather. He and I actually share the same power. Both of us can sense, and manipulate, any metal or metallic alloy." Taking off his jacket, he rolled up the sleeve of his dress shirt so that Hermione could see one of his bracelets.

Hermione watched as the metal bracelet seemed to flow off of Harry's wrist and reform into three spheres above Harry's open palm. Two then began to orbit around the third, reminding Hermione of the pictures of atoms in her science textbooks. After a few moments, the three spheres merged into one and flowed through the air back to Harry's wrist and reformed as a bracelet one more.

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

Before they could say anymore, the door opened once again to reveal a young pale skinned woman with a heart shaped face, pink bubblegum hair and violet purple eyes. "Hi. Can I sit here, everywhere else is filled upped."

Harry smiled. "Of course. As long as it's ok with my companion."

"It's ok." Hermione said as she quickly put her gloves and contacts on to hide her features while the bubblegum haired girl sat next to her.

"Thanks." The pinkette said. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks but please just call me Tonks." She expressed.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself.

"Harry Potter." Harry said holding out his hand. However instead of shaking his hand Tonks just stared at him. Finally, after what seemed like hours she smiled and said. "I thought you be taller."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't the reacting I was expecting."

"What, you were expecting me to be in awe in your presence or something."

Harry chuckled "Certainly not dear Tonks. I've had enough of that in the Leakey Caldron when they found out who I was. By the way Tonks, that's an interesting hair color you have. Did you dye your hair or use a spell?"

"No nothing like that. I'm a Metamorphmagus."

Both mutants raised an eyebrow in confusion. Seeing this Tonks smiled as her hair and eyes turned black, blue, green, and several other colors before change back to bubblegum pink and violet purple.

"That's amazing! Can you teach me how to do that?" Hermione said.

Tonks smiled at the girl's excitement. "Sorry dear but you have to be born a Metamorphmagus, you can't teach it."

Hermione was disappointed that she couldn't learn Tonks skill since she thought it would help hide her appearance. Seeing the look of disappointment on his friend's face, Harry moved the conversation to Tonks.

"So Tonks tell us what house are you in?"

"I'm in Hufflepuff. Third year now."

"I've read about that house. Hufflepuff's animal is a badger and corresponds with the element of earth. It signifies friendliness, honesty, loyalty, hard work, dedication, and fair play. A great house to be in." Hermione said remembering what she learned in _Hogwarts, A History._

Tonks smiled already thinking this girl was going to be in Ravenclaw. "It is a great house, well in my opinion; we all look out for each other. But, the other houses, particularly Slytherin, look down on us, thinking our house is for less talented wizards. In fact Hufflepuff has always been in last place for the house cup for over 50 years."

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was filled with pleasant conversation between the three students. They talked about their families, Hogwarts, and whatever else crossed their minds. When the Honeydukes trolley came, Harry had bought some sweets for them for the ride which consisted of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and some liquorice wands.

When the train neared the school Hermione asked Harry for some privacy so she and Tonks could change. Though Tonks joked that Harry could stay and watch much to the embarrassment of the two.

HPHPHPHP

Arriving at Hogsmeade station, a voice on the train's loudspeaker informed the students to leave their luggage onboard as it would be taken to their rooms after the sorting. After freeing Hedwig from her cage Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Tonks who went into a carriage that carried her to the school.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" The two mutants followed the voice to find the biggest man they had ever seen, with a long tangled head of black hair and a matching beard, standing at the end of the platform. He was at least eight feet tall, with a girth to match.

A group of first-years had already started to gather around the large man. After performing a head count, most likely to make sure all the first-years were gathered, the man instructed them to follow him.

He lead them down to a lake, were a small fleet of boats sat in wait. "No more 'an four to a boat," the large man instructed. After making sure all the first-years had gotten into a boat, the man claimed one all to himself. "Forward," he commanded and the small fleet began to make its way across the lake, following his boat.

Turning a corner of the shoreline, the students 'awed' at their first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle truly was impressive as it sat on a small cliff, overlooking the lake. Its lights shone with life, and a welcoming presence seemed to fall over the group of nervous first-years, as though the school itself was welcoming them.

"Watch yer heads!" the large man called as he ducked down as low as he could before his boat entered a hidden cavern in the cliff-face. Inside the cave was place for the boats to dock and the students climb out.

After everyone had climbed out the man looked to a nervous pudgy boy. "Hey, this yer toad?" he asked as he handed it to the boy.

"Trevor!" the boy said happily as he took the animal from the large man.

The man smiled before gesturing for the students to follow him, leading them up a flight of stairs, where a stern looking witch with glasses stood waiting for them.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," the man said stopping the students in front of the woman.

"Thank you Hagrid," McGonagall said with a slight smile. "I'll take them from here."

The man, Hagrid, smiled and made his way past the professor, leaving the students alone with Professor McGonagall. The witch instantly ceased smiling as she looked over the students with an assessing eye. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those who do not know, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor house, and your transfiguration professor. In a few minutes," she gesture to the doors behind her, "you will go through these doors and join your classmates. But first you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house had produced great witches and wizards. Throughout the year, your house will compete against the other house for the House Cup by earning points. Any outstanding achievements will earn you points, while any rule-breaking," she leveled a stern glare on all the students, "will lose house points, as well as giving yourself a possible detention. Wait here, I will return momentarily to collect you."

McGonagall turned and walked away, leaving the students alone.

"So it's true then," a blond haired boy said from the side, looking at Harry. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry mentally sighed as the boy made his way over to him. He hated the fact that he was famous in the wizarding world simply because his parent's died protecting him.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blond introduced himself. He held out his hand. "You'll soon find that some families are better than others, I can help you there," he held out his hand.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "And what families would those be, yours?"

Draco smiled. "Yes."

"Back off Malfoy!" A voice said as a red headed boy with freckles came and grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him away from the blond. "Harry Potter doesn't associate with snakes like you. He belongs with us in Gryffindor."

"And you are?" Harry asked while yanking his arm free.

"Ron Weasley. Whole family has been in Gryffindor like yours so that means we'll be friends."

"I'm sorry mister Weasly, mister Malfoy but I'd prefer to wait till after the sorting. After that, we'll see."

It was moments later that McGonagall reappeared. "Follow me," she instructed. She led the students from where they were standing, through a corridor to another set of large, open doors, to the great hall, where every other student sat at four large tables. The ceiling echoed the night sky outside.

The students stopped in front of the staff table, and a stool with an old, beat-up, and patched hat. The classic witch's hat suddenly began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

McGonagall pulled out a rolled up sheet of parchment "Now when I call your name, you will sit on this stool and put on the hat which will sort you into your houses," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time, and several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left exploded with cheers at the first new Gryffindor

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

As Millicent went to the Slytherin table, Harry saw that hardy anyone cheered except for her own.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Finally after several other students McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione gulped as she left her friends side. "Relax," she told herself softly. "Just relax."

Minutes passes before the hat finally shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

After a few seconds of silence, McGonagall called the next name. Harry didn't really pay any attention to the sorting, as he could care less about where the others were sorted, though he did notice that Malfoy went to Slytherin and Weasley went to Gryffindor.

Finally, McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry."

Harry smiled as he stepped to the stool and sat down.

"_Hello Mr. Potter_" the hat said in his mind. "_Well, well another mutant like Granger but it seems you have a few more hidden talents. Don't worry it'll be strictly between us. Now where to put you? You have plenty of courage so you would do well in Gryffindor, on the other hand you have cunning and ambition, traits perfect for Slytherin but you also have a thirst for knowledge which puts you on a spot in Ravenclaw." _

"Put me with Hermione," Harry said to the hat.

"_But your loyalty to your friends rises above all else so I have no choice but to put you in." _"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The entire hall was silent, and then the entire Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers, not just for having Harry Potter but for having a new 'brother' to their house. Harry took off the hat as a black and gold crest with a badger appeared on his cloak and sat next to Hermione while the Great Hall slowly recovered with Ravenclaw clapping followed by a few Gryffindors.

At the staff table Pomona Sprout clapped at not only for having a new Hufflepuff but for winning the pool on which house Harry would be sorted in.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he lost 50 Galleons but nonetheless proud. While he had hoped that Harry would be in Gryffindor like his parents, he could see him becoming a great Hufflepuff.

At the other end of the table Snape stared at the raven haired mutant. He expected the spawn of Potter to be an arrogant Gryffindor just like his father but it seems that wasn't the case.

'_Perhaps this boy will be more like his mother then his father.' _Snape thought as Dumbledore rose and spoke.

"Welcome," Dumbledore began, "to another year at Hogwarts. I know that you are all anxious to begin eating our marvelous feast, but I have a few start of term announcements to make. First-years should note, as well as a few of our older students," he sent an amused look to a pair of red-headed twins sitting at the Gryffindor table, "that the forbidden forest is strictly out-of-bounds. A reminder that there is to no magic used between classes in the corridors. And a list of banned items can be found in our caretaker's, Mr. Filch's, office. And, this year, the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is forbidden for all of those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now, let the feast, begin."

Food appeared on the tables and students eagerly began to eat.

* * *

**Greeting my dear readers and fellow writers. Anime-Angel here with my second Harry Potter story. Now before anyone shoots at me let me say I'm sorry for not updating my other stories or posting this new story soon but here's my excuse. COLLEGE IS A BITCH. And yes this story is based off of ****Magus, Grim, and Nightshade: The Sorcerer's Stone**** by Whitetigerwolf. It was inspired by his story and I got his permission to make it with some adjustments. Also the events of X-men First Class and X-men Origin: Wolverine happened before Harry's first year. Also humanity has accepted mutants in this story while wizards view them as dark creatures. And yes Hermione is based off of 2004 Catwoman staring Halle Berry.**

**Also Tonks will be a Third year like Cedric.**

**[1] Magneto's first wife.**

**Till then SYL**


	2. Chapter 2

As the feast ended, Harry and Hermione quickly intergraded themselves into the Hufflepuff family, making many friends. Proving the houses reputation as the friendliest.

Harry and the rest of the first year Hufflepuff's (which was a total of 9 students) were led by fifth year prefects Emma Vane and Oliver Rivers to a shadowy stone recess near the right side of the kitchens were they saw a large pile of barrels.

"This is the entrance to Hufflepuff house," said Emma. "Two from the bottom on the second row. All you need to do is tap it with your wand to the name of our founder Helga Hufflepuff, like so."

The witch pulled out her wand and _tap-tap, tap-tap-tap_.

As she finished, the lid of the barrel swung open, revealing the hidden entrance.

"Follow me." she said, leading the first years in to the Hufflepuff common room.

The basement common room was round with a low ceiling and smelled of earth. There were lots of yellow hangings on the wall as well as burnished copper and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black, and circular windows that provided a view of the grounds of Hogwarts.

The head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout, had placed various plants around the common room, some of which sung soft melodies that left those that heard it feeling quite peaceful.

There was also a honey colored wooden mantelpiece that had badgers carved into it just below a large painting of Helga Hufflepuff herself, who smiled at the arriving students.

"This is the common room," the prefect said. "The plants have been provided by Professor Sprout in order to add her own personal touch to the room, including the cactus you see here, named Bob. You should also take note that the plants you see here are not in any of the greenhouses. Sort of like a special treat for just us. Now, if you will wait here, Professor Sprout will be here shortly to have a few words with you before sending you to your rooms."

The prefect then turned and left, leaving the first years standing there while more and more of the older students started to arrive.

The first year 'Puffs' only had to wait a few minutes before a dumpy sort of witch with flyaway hair came through the entrance.

"Welcome first years, welcome," she said happily. "Come, come. Let's sit down and get comfortable."

She led them over to a corner of the common room where they all sat down.

"I'm Professor Sprout," she said. "Your head of house, which basically means that I fill in as a sort of parental figure while you are here. I know for a lot of you, this will be your first time staying away from your families for extended periods of times, which can be a little scary for some. So, if you need to talk about anything, I am here for all my little badgers. For those of you that don't know, I am also the Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts, and as such, I expect you all to do very well in my class. Now on a side note Hufflepuff has always been looked down upon by the other house but don't let that discourage you. Being in Hufflepuff is not a curse but a blessing; we are a house that stands for unity, friendship, and hard work. Now off to bed my little badgers, the three tunnels you see will lead to your rooms, boy's dormitory on the left, girls on the right, and co-ed in the middle. You may stay with an older student if you wish. If you wish for a co-ed room you have until third year to request it. In the morning the Prefects will hand out your schedules, maps of the school and your new life here at Hogwarts will begin."

With that said professor Sprout left the first years alone as most of them went to their own gender dorm. However before Harry or Hermione could go to their respective rooms however they were stopped.

"Wotcher, Harry, Hermione!"

The two mutants turned to see Tonks walking towards them. Before they could even reply with a "hello" Tonks grabbed their hands and dragged them down the co-ed tunnel.

"Tonks, what are you doing?!" Squealed Hermione and she and Harry tried to free themselves.

"Isn't it obvious Hermione? I'm showing my new roommates their room."

"WHAT?!" Yelled the mutants as they struggled more to escape Tonks's vice like grip but the elder Hufflepuff was persistent. Eventually the two young ones gave up and gave in when Tonks told them that their stuff was already in the room.

The room itself was a cozy 'home-away-from-home' kind of room. There were four poster beds covered in patchwork quilts 'two on each side' warm copper lamps illuminated the room and bed-warmers hung on the wall in case of cold feet. A grandfather clock sat in the corner to tell time and a door on the far side of the room leading to a bathroom complete with a tub and shower. Finally at the foot of two beds were Harry and Hermione's trunks.

"Now then here's how it's gonna go down. Hermione and I get the side closest to the bathroom so you get the other side. Rules are girls get the shower first, no peeing in the shower, toilet seat down, and no dirty clothes on the floor, especially underwear. Now if you two will excuse me…"

Tonks entered the bathroom as Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they unpacked. Once the three Hufflepuffs had showered, they bid goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

HPHPHPHP

Serverus Snape sat alone in his office, hands laced together in front of him and a glass half-filled with firewhiskey stood near. For the past hour his thoughts had lingered on a certain green eyed Hufflepuff: Harry Potter.

Snape had expected the spawn of Potter to be just like him, arrogant but while the boy did look like his father he did not carry himself like James did. Also Harry had one trait from Lily that differences him from his father: Lily's eyes.

During their first year at Hogwarts Lily and Snape continued to be friend's despite being in different houses. Also during the sorting she told him the hat had a strong debate about either putting her in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff with the latter being the choice. Now it seems that her son inherited more than just her eyes.

As Lily grew, she quickly became one of Slughorns most promising students in Potions.

'_Tomorrow I'll test young Harry. See where he stands.' _Snape thought as he retreated to his bedchambers for the night.

HPHPHPHP

The First morning of Hogwarts came as Harry, Hermione, and Tonks dressed and showered for the day.

When they got to the common room however they were met by the entire Hufflepuff house.

"Well well Tonks barely the start of their first year and you already snatched two little puffs as your roommates. The-Boy-Who-Lived being one of them. Not robbing the cradle are you?" Said a young man with chiseled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes.

The Hufflepuff house looked at the young Metamorphmagus for answers as she simply replied with a mock shocked expression. "Cedric how could say think. You've known me since first year. I would never do that, right Harry?" Tonks said as she hugged the young man close to her 'assets' which made the mutant blush with embarrassment while the other Puffs laughed.

After Hermione 'rescued' Harry by prying Tonks off him the Prefects started handing out the schedules and maps to the first years.

When Rivers gave Harry his schedule and map, he noticed the fifth year Hufflepuff staring at him. This caused Harry to give him a 'what' look.

"I just can't believe it. The-Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of You-Know-Who in our house." Said the Prefect as other started muttering amongst themselves.

Harry cringed as to him, that title was a curse that reminded him of his parent's deaths.

Tonks, seeing Harry's discomfort, rushed to his aid. "That's enough! Can't you see he hates that title? Sure he somehow vanquished the dark lord but it also cost him his parents. It's not something he likes to be praised for."

"Tonks is right." Cedric added. "Harry doesn't want or need those fancy titles. Here, he's just another Hufflepuff, our brother."

After Cedric's statement, Harry thanked him and Tonks before looking at his schedule. Monday was Potions with Ravenclaw and DADA with Slytherin, Tuesday Charms with Ravenclaw and History of Magic with Gryffindor, Wednesday Potions followed by Herbology with Gryffindor and Flying with Ravenclaw then Astronomy at night by themselves, Thursday Charms and after Transfiguration with Gryffindor, finally Friday was Potions followed by Double Potions with Saturday and Sunday off.

Getting the necessary school supplies, Harry and the first year Hufflepuffs left the common room and started the day.

HPHPHPHP

"There, look."

"Is he the one?"

"Yeah."

"The Boy Who Lived."

"Can't believe he's in the leftover house."

"Do you see the scar?"

Breakfast as the Great Hall was awkward for Harry as students from the other houses stared at him and whispered among each other.

He noticed that from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables respectfully, Ron and Malfoy were glaring at him like he was a stain on their robes.

When Breakfast was over the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws went down to one of the dungeons.

The potions classroom was colder than anywhere else they've been and could be described as just plain creepy, even without the pickled animals floating in glass jars around the walls. All in all, it looked like a medieval mad scientist lab.

The door slammed opened, startling many students as Professor Snape walked in with his cloak billowing like a cape. Turning to the class he began.

"I am Professor Snape; potions master of Hogwarts. Here you will learn the subtle science and art of potion-making. There will be little wand waving in my class and will only be used in stirring your potions. I suspect that many of you do not believe this to be magic but make no mistake, here you will learn bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death."

The class was silent after Snape's speech as he suddenly locked eyes with Harry.

"Harry Potter, Hogwarts new… _celebrity_. You caused quite a stir at last night's welcoming feast. Many would never have thought for you to be in any house other than Gryffindor, and in Hufflepuff no less. Tell me Mr. Potter, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then remembered reading about it in _**Advanced Potion-Making.**_

"Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the correct answer and went on. "Where would I find a bezoar?"

"It's a stone taken from a goat's stomach, sir."

'_Correct again. Let's see.' _"Can you tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

A full minute passed before Harry answered. "I don't know sir."

Snape stared hard at the young mutant for what seemed like hours before finally speaking. "10 points to Hufflepuff, 5 for each correct answer. Shame, you could have gotten 15."

The whole class was silent as the first years were told by their respective houses that Snape was cruel to anyone who wasn't in Slytherin, yet here he was giving points to a non-Slytherin and a Hufflepuff no less.

Snape noticed the whole classroom staring at him and quickly got irritated as his face became emotionless. "Get to work!" Snape snapped as he waved his wand at the blackboard, where the instructions for the Cure for Boils potion and the pairings appeared on the board.

Harry was paired with Padma Patil from Ravenclaw while Hermione ended up with fellow Hufflepuff Susan Bones. Padma was a little nervous working with Harry but quickly found that he was very helpful and supportive. To Harry's surprise and glee, potion making was very similar to cooking which he did a lot with his aunt Raven as followed the step-by-step instructions for the potion to the letter. The Hogwarts potions master prowled around the room as he observed the students while thinking that Harry was so much like his mother who was a natural at the subject. His musings were cut sort when a bubbling hiss and green smoke filled the dungeon. Looking at the source, Snape saw that the cauldron of two Ravenclaws was melting while the two were getting covered in boils.

"Impudent fools!" Snape roared as he vanished the ruined cauldron and its contents away with a wave of his wand. "I thought Ravenclaw stood for intelligence but clearly that is not the case as it seems you have added the porcupine quills before removing your cauldron off the fire. 5 points from Ravenclaw for your incompetence. Now both of you off to Hospital Wing." Snape said as the two first years quickly ran off from the dungeon.

The lesson continued after the two left with Harry and Padma the only ones to complete their potion perfectly resulting in Snape awarding Harry another 5 points for Hufflepuff and 1 point to Ravenclaw.

At lunch the topic everyone was talking about was 'again' Harry Potter. News of Snape awarding Harry 15 points for Hufflepuff shocked many, including the Weasley twins Fred and Gorge who cast stinging hexes on each other to see if they were dreaming. A trip to the Hospital wing told them they weren't.

The next class was with Professor Quirrell who taught DADA. Needless to say the class was a joke as Quirrell kept stuttering every word that came out of his mouth.

The rest of the week went by smoothly for Harry. Charms with professor Flitwick were fairly easy thought the tiny little wizard had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At roll call when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and fell off his books.

Herbology was a fun class as professor Sprout tried to make all the lessons exciting and taught them all about the various plants and fungi throughout the world, how to take care of them, and their uses.

Easily the most boring class in all of Hogwarts was History of Magic with professor Binns who in fact was a ghost. Binns grew old to the point that one day he just up and left his body behind without him knowing. Throughout his classes, Binns would lecture about past events and people such as Emeric the Evil, Uric the Oddball, the Warlock's convention of 1709, and the goblin rebellions.

Flying and Astronomy were pretty easy and they only needed to learn the basics of flaying and how to use a telescope before they could move on to the real things next week.

Transfiguration was easily Harry's favorite. Professor McGonagall, while strict was also fair. "Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous type of magic you will learn in Hogwarts. I will also kick out anyone I find messing around as I don't bumbling fools in my classroom." She said than proceeded to change her desk into a pig and back again. Afterward McGonagall had them write down a series of complex notes before giving them all a match stick and instructed them all to turn it into a needle. At the end of class only Harry and Hermione were able to successfully transfigure their match sticks to needles resulting in 5 points each to Hufflepuff. Though Harry couldn't help but notice Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy kept looking at him with distain.

Saturday afternoon Harry had written a letter to his grandfather explaining his first week of Hogwarts.

He was on his way to the owl post to send Hegrid to deliver it when he was intercepted by three Slytherins. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Golye.

Immediately Malfoy began chuckling as he began. "So, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, is a Hufflepuff."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what of it, Malfoy?"

"Nothing…" The Death Eater spawn said. "It's just that Harry Potter was supposed to be this all powerful wizard. But it seems that's not the case as if you got sorted into a house of leftovers, squibs, and weaklings."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'd appreciated Malfoy, if you didn't insult my house."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Malfoy asked with a smirk as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and stepped towards Harry with the intent of beating him.

Big mistake.

Harry reached for one of the suits of armor that littered the castle. A moment later the suit opened up as it sprang forward and swallowed Crabbe before closing, trapping him inside.

Goyle looked at his fellow brute before charging at Harry, but before he could get close, a helmet of a nearby armor engulfed his head and smashed itself ,and Goyle's head, against the stone wall, knocking him out.

Draco looked in shock as Harry disposed of his 'friends' with what seemed like to him wandless magic, but such a thing was impossible. Getting over his shock, Draco went for his wand…a little too late. With another wave of his hand, Harry sent half a dozen spears from nearby armors towards the Slytherin which caught in his robes and carried him to the ceiling where they embedded themselves in the stone above, with Draco dangling from the tips.

"By all means Malfoy please, _hang_ around while I deliver a letter to my grandfather. Oh, and try not to move too much, otherwise you might fall."

With that said, Harry proceeded to the owl post while ignore Draco's cries to let him down.

* * *

**There you have. Harry finally shows off his powers. As you can see there's not much going on in this chapter except Harry and Hermione's first encounter with their housemates and their first week of school. And for those who are wondering about the schedule, I got it from Harrypotter wiki.**

**Also how do you like how Tonks just went and made Harry and Hermione her roommates? And before people ask NO Tonks won't be with Harry. I made her a third year so she can be with Cedric. END OF DISCUSSION!**

* * *

**Now then. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

**I'm looking for two Harry Potter stories that I lost and need help finding. I can't remember the names but I do remember some details.**

**First story.**

**Completed (I think)**

**Pairing (Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass)**

**After their school years, Harry and Daphne are married and have a daughter. The war still wages so Harry and Daphne decided to go back to the past during the Tri-wizard tournament with their daughter to stop the war before it starts.**

**In 1994, the younger Harry and Daphne are replaced by their older selves.**

**Both Harry and Daphne's names come out of the Goblet of Fire.**

* * *

**Second story.**

**In-complete.**

**Lily is framed for the murder of the hospital wing matron that came before Pomfrey.**

**Lily is found with a fake dark mark and sent to Azkaban.**

**Lily was pregnant with Harry when she was sent.**

**Bellatrix gives birth to a daughter named Artemis Riddle and later Lily dies giving birth to Harry Potter.**

**James marries Alice Longbottom and has Neville Longbottom-Potter who is the BWL**

**James receives a letter of Lily's death and doesn't care and doesn't read that she bore him a son in prison.**

**Later Peter Pettigrew is found a traitor and under the truth serum reveals he framed Lily.**

**Later the Order go's to Azkaban where they discover Harry and Artemis where Harry is taken in by James and Artemis is taken in by Serious.**

**Artemis and Harry consider Azkaban their home.**

* * *

**In anyone can give me the names of these stories or the authors I'd greatly appreciate it. **


End file.
